


You Are Everything I’ve Never Believed In

by Angeliise



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliise/pseuds/Angeliise
Summary: He didn’t believe in anything. He couldn’t believe in everything. Friendships. Family.Love...He had all of those taken away from him in a single night. From that day on, he refused to believe in anything. Why? Because they weren’t there with him anymore, and he could never restore the memories of his past life. That was until-*Bump*“Watch where you are going.”“S-Sorry.”- Hinata. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 37





	You Are Everything I’ve Never Believed In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 for SasuHina 2020 :) Enjoy!

He didn’t believe in anything. He couldn’t believe in everything. Friendships. Family.

Love...

He had all of those taken away from him in a single night. From that day on, he refused to believe in anything. Why? Because they weren’t there with him anymore, and he could never restore the memories of his past life. That was until-

*Bump* 

Sasuke rubbed his forehead in annoyance at the sudden impact he made on the ground. He looked up at the person who had bumped into him and found a girl with her eyes covered by her bangs. “Watch where you are going.” 

“S-Sorry.” She shyly said, still keeping her head down. When she looked up, Sasuke was drawn in by the blankness of her eyes. They were varying shades of white and lavender, but her rosy red cheeks enhanced the tiny twinkles in her eyes. 

“U-Um…” He heard her stutter. Sasuke flinched when her hand was in his near view. 

“Huh?” 

“Do y-you need a hand g-getting up?”

“Tsk.” He slapped her hand away. “I don’t need it.” He said as he stood and walked away.

That had been Sasuke’s first encounter with Hinata Hyuga. An encounter he never thought would turn into one in many. 

* * *

Sasuke sighed into the blue sky, his mind stuck on the Forest of Death exam. From Naruto saving him from Orochimaru to Sakura taking on two ninjas while protecting him and Naruto. All in the name of what? Friendship? “Pathetic.” 

There was no such thing as friendship. People betray others. They stab each other in the backs for their selfish reasons and leave one thinking what their fault in all of this was? What had Sasuke deserved to be betrayed like that by Itachi? What had he- 

*Quak* *quak* *quak* 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden sound of ducks. It was then he remembered that he had walked so far into the Konoha forest that he found himself sitting by the little water stream again. The sunlight shone through the tall leaves above him. Sasuke released a breath of relief at the silence of nature. 

How he wished his world could stay like this forever. He didn’t need anyone. He didn’t need to rely on anybody. For that reason he didn’t need to believe in anything for he had himself in the very end. 

He looked over his shoulder at the intruding eyes on his back. “What are you doing here?” 

He saw her make a tiny jump and fiddle with her fingers as she searched for the words. He sighed and looked back at the water until he heard her footsteps approaching. “I asked you, what are you doing here?” 

“I-I’m here to f-f-feed the ducks.” 

She knelt down beside Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit taken aback by how comfortable she was by his side and shifted a little to make some space. He watched as she opened a bag that contained huge chunks of bread. Sasuke sharpened his eyes. When she took a piece out and was about to offer one of the ducks, he stopped her. “What are you doing?”

“Eh? F-F-Feeding the ducks…” 

Sasuke mentally facepalmed at how the benightedness coloured each and every word of hers. “Those pieces are too big for a duck.” 

“Really?” 

Sasuke snatched the piece out of her fingers and broke them into smaller pieces. He let his hand out and waited for the ducks to walk over to him. When they did his eyes were back at the lavender eyed girl whose name he never got despite being her classmate. 

When he felt that he had stared her down enough he spoke again. “Good grief. Is this the first time you are feeding ducks?” 

She was again playing with pressing her fingers against each other. “Y-Yes.” 

Sasuke let an exaggerated sigh escape his mouth. She jumped a little from that. Though Sasuke was getting increasingly annoyed by all the stupid poeple around him, at least she wasn’t a Sakura who would pounce at him or a Naruto who would pick a fight for whatever reason. 

“You, what’s your name?” 

“Me?” Sasuke nearly lashed at her for that. She giggled at his reaction and Sasuke quickly regained his composure. “M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata. And yours?” 

Sasuke was shocked by her question. He pointed to himself. He had believed that just about any girl from his academy class had at least heard his name. “You… you don’t know who I am?.” 

Hinata chuckled again. “I-I do. But w-we never got to for-formally introduce ourselves.” 

Sasuke wanted to make a slick comment but she wasn’t wrong. And a very tiny part of him already liked how different she was compared to the rest of his fangirls. “My name is Uchiha Sasuke.” 

She nodded and smiled at him. Though Sasuke didn’t smile back, he did look away to hide the surprised look on his face. Her smile, unlike others, was genuine. No ill intent was meant by it. No silly gateway to a confession. No initiation for a physical brawl. None of that. When he looked back, Hinata was in the midst of breaking down the huge bread pieces. 

Sasuke couldn’t explain the feeling. But he somehow wanted a reaction out of her since she had managed to get a rise out of him. Twice. So he aggressively snatched the bag from her lap and began breaking down the bread himself. Although her eyes showed bewilderment, there was no sign of annoyance or irritation. When Hinata reached her hand into the bag, Sasuke pushed it out of her reach. “I’ll do it.” 

Hinata smiled again. “O-Okay.” - “Oi!” - “T-Then I-I will feed them with the pieces you have already broken down.” 

“Hinata!” 

Hinata only responded with a surprised chuckle which she hid with her palm in such an elegant manner he nearly saw a flash of his mother. Sasuke sat back, trying to glue his eyes to the bag of bread but stealing a few glances here and there. 

Sasuke and Hinata proceeded to feed the ducks in peace as they took in the sounds of mother nature. Although no words were spoken, Sasuke found it dare he say… fun? Relaxing, actually. To spend his free time on this. He had seen the ducks around a few times but never bothered with him. But now, he couldn’t believe he was feeding them. 

As the last piece was gone, both ninjas sat back and admired as the blue sky emerged into a mixture of an orange and pink. 

“I never got to ask but, why did you come to feed the ducks?”

Hinata hugged her knees. “I just felt like it.” 

Sasuke didn’t believe her. Especially since her voice had taken a more sad tone to it than before. As he was speculating about it, he noticed a small case in her pocket making its way out. When Hinata moved due to Sasuke’s body movement, the round case fell out. Both reached out for it and in that moment Sasuke’s hand made contact with her wrist. Hinata winced. 

“What’s wrong?”

Hinata shook her head. “It’s nothing. It’s just minor bruises from training.” 

Sasuke looked at her for a minute before shrugging. She was a ninja and training could get quite vigorous at times so he let it go. 

“Sasuke-kun?” Hinata asked a while later.

“Hm?” He noticed how she was stuttering anymore. 

“Say if you knew someone who was better than you at everything, what would you do to prove to them and everybody else that you were worth it regardless?” 

Sasuke grimaced when that was a question his younger self would constantly ask himself. Itachi was better at him in everything. He learned everything at a much younger age and mastered them that same age. He was admired by everybody for that reason. He was especially favoured by his father for that reason. While Sasuke… Sasuke was left to fend for himself until his father would even bother with him. 

Yet, he couldn’t think of an answer. He looked at Hinata whose eyes were staring at the water. He never wanted to appear weak or vulnerable to anyone but... Hinata. He couldn’t sense any ulterior motive behind her question. Everything about Hinata, in the little time he had been with her, was genuine, pure and… kind. It brought him back to the time he had bumped into her and how she carried herself in that situation. Just pure elegance and innocence on her part. It was for those reasons that he didn’t mind opening up with her this time. Something he hoped wouldn’t be the biggest mistake of his life. 

“To be honest with you, I don’t know.” 

Hinata looked at Sasuke while he continued. “I think, no matter what, as long as you improve in your own skills,” he looked at her, “everything will work out.” 

“Did that happen to you?” 

Sasuke smirked. “No, not yet.” 

* * *

Since then, Sasuke and Hinata would frequently find themselves by the stream sharing stories between each other. Hinata would always forget to cut the bread into tiny pieces but those moments while they were breaking down the bread were precious. There was the time when baby ducklings crawled all over him when he had tried to get a reaction out of Hinata again. They had managed to overwhelm him, invading his clothes even to which he made the most animated movements to get them out. All the while Hinata was laughing, not chuckling, but laughing! Something she had never done. She always held back or would suppress it. 

Sasuke shot a shuriken at the tree dummy. Another time they had dwelled into a heavy part in both of their childhoods of being neglected by their fathers. When Sasuke was about to ask Hinata about her father’s treatment of her, she had thrown off her shoes, rolled up her pants and dashed into the water. Sasuke found himself speechless and was going to ask again until he noticed how bright and warm her smile was as she splashed her feet in the stream. Hinata’s smile, over time, had become his favorite part about her. How, despite the mistreatment from her Clan, she still found it in her to smile and be happy. She was still so kind and welcoming of others, even for a person like himself who had been cold towards her in the beginning. He never felt like upholding his cold demeanour which, he had come to learn, was exhausting to force all the time. But with Hinata, he could actually enjoy himself. Something he thought he couldn’t do anymore because of his goal of killing his brother and restoring the clan. 

Sasuke flashed before the dummy and kicked its side. Following that he made it a goal to make her smile at least once at their every encounter. Even going as far as dragging her into the water when he saw her face turn into a grimace. In fact, he couldn’t wait to meet her. He couldn’t wait to see what other nonsense they would find themselves in. Sasuke grinned. Those nonsense moments he had come to cherish a lot. Those moments always slipped into his mind during training, which had his team shocked at Sasuke who grinned once from a memory. 

He had come to care for Hinata a lot. He didn’t want to feed the ducks with anybody but her. He didn’t want to indulge in funny banters with anyone but her. He didn’t want to show his playful side, the aspect of him that he thought was gone forever, with anyone but her. “She probably doesn’t know how much she has impacted me, does she?” 

He had succeeded in making her smile, except for today. He had noticed a lack of energy and it was further confirmed by the dark rings under her eyes. But for some reason, those marks didn’t seem like regular bags under the eye. 

The starry night had befallen Konoha. Sasuke was panting as he finished his last round of shurikens with the wooden dummy. As he walked through the trees, he spotted another training ground with an individual laying on the floor. “Hinata!” 

Sasuke dashed over to Hinata and knelt down to her. The minute he had done so she shot her eyes open, sitting upright. “S-Sasuke-kun.” 

“What happened?!” 

“I-I was just t-t-training.” Hinata saw the concern in Sasuke’s eyes and blushed. She had grown fond of Sasuke over the time that they had spent together and although she knew he wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings. She gave him a tiny smile. “I’m fine, really.” 

Sasuke internally rolled his eyes as he had observed that whenever she stopped stuttering it would be because she was hiding something that was bothering her. He offered her his hand. 

Hinata smiled at the gesture and absentmindedly took it, not minding the breeze moving her sleeve downwards. 

Sasuke shot his eyes down to her wrist that was covered in a bluish colour. “What’s with that wound?!” 

Sasuke clapped his lips shut by his aggressive reaction. He shook his pride away and pressed her to answer the question, watching as her mouth began to waver. 

“I just went overboard with training.” 

“Hinata.” He grabbed her chin in his other hand.

Hinata felt her tears building up and tried her best to- too late, for the stream of salty water ran down her cheeks. “I was beat by him again!” 

She tried to wring herself out of Sasuke’s grip and winced in the process, but instead Sasuke grabbed her other wrist. “Hinata.” 

“It was Neji-nii-san! He will always be better than me! There is nothing I can do to beat him and because of that father will never approve of me!” 

“Hinata.” 

Hinata cried as she hastily tried to free herself. “I will never be good enough! Not for Neji-nii-san, father… me.” 

Sasukes’ eyes widen by the last word.  _ Me _ . She was never going to be good enough for herself. Sasuke absentmindedly loosened his grip which allowed her to break free. Before he got to know Hinata, Sasuke never felt fulfilled. Not that there was nothing missing. But.. there was nothing because he didn’t believe in anything. Nothing to him meant anything. But all of that changed when he met her. She showed him that there was something worth believing in. Friendship. Family. L… Love. 

Love. Yes, the one thing Sasuke believed was non existent ever since his whole Clan was massacred. He never thought he could love or be loved but… Sasuke looked at Hinata’s sorrowful wailing. There was something to believe in. There was a reason to believe in something. That something being love, and the person who showed him that was- “Hinata.” 

Sasuke gently took her tiny hands into his, locking his eyes with hers. “You will always be enough for me.” 

Hinata whimpered, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat. “Always?” 

….

The corners of Sasuke’s mouth cranked upwards, to a point where his cheeks were indented with tiny holes. Sasuke happily smiled at Hinata, the dearest person he had come to know. “Always.”

* * *

Sasuke didn’t believe in anything. Sasuke couldn’t believe in everything. Friendships. Family. Love. That was until he met her. The girl who became the only person Sasuke trusted, cared for and most of all, loved. His feelings for Hinata kept growing in ways he didn’t know. All this time he thought that he loved her for the good friend she was to him. But on that night where she came running into his arms about how much she had missed him the moment he stepped inside of Konoha after going with Orochimaru, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. 

Sasuke gave Hinata’s hand a tiny squeeze as they stood on a bridge, looking over the water. 

Sasuke, still holding her hand, leaned against the bridge with his arms crossed against the wood. Hinata placed her other hand on the bridge. 

Sasuke looked into the sky and basked in peach-colored sky. “Bakanata.” A nickname he would often call her. Not that he meant it, but it was the first and only thing that would make her react in a way Sasuke found dearing. 

When Hinata was about to speak, Sasuke stopped her with his finger on her lips. “I didn’t believe in friendships, family or love.” 

“S-Sasuke-kun.” She said through his finger. 

Sasuke chuckled and removed his finger. He leaned away from the bridge and stood in front her, holding both of her hands. Slightly leaning himself down on her so their foreheads touched. “You are everything that I didn’t believe in.” 

Hinatas’ eyes widened and widened even further when Sasuke captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, she pouted. “W-Why d-did you have to st-stop so soon?”

Sasuke again chuckled. “Hinata, I love you.” 

Hinata giggled with him. “I love you, Sasuke-kun.” 


End file.
